


The Pride of Daran

by 0urhappygirl500



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I just want to confirm, i was just the one with the fire magic, it wasn't even my idea to burn down the farm in the first place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0urhappygirl500/pseuds/0urhappygirl500
Summary: The great warrior and apple farmer Daran looks at how far he's come.---------------------------A little something dedicated to a certain DnD parties favorite NPC





	The Pride of Daran

Daran never really expected great things for himself; he was a half elf and naturally knew that life would be difficult for him in a lot of ways but he had always endeavored to live the best life he could. As far as Daran was concerned he had succeeded somewhat in that endeavor, though some, a certain half elf adventurer who would visit him from time to time for example would say that he had more than succeeded.

 

Honestly Daran was happy with the simple life that he had managed to make for himself he had his apple farm that he would say had been incredibly successful, he had his friends and his occasional chats with the innkeepers wife. He knows he could probably get in more trouble than he could handle with that last pleasure but… she really was quite lovely.

 

Daran had been perfectly happy with a simple life on his apple farm but one day a group of adventurers had seen something in him and convinced him to come along on their quest and he had come back a hero (at least according to them sometimes he wasn’t quite so sure). The quest had been the most dangerous and exciting event in his life and truly showed what he was capable of! He had even joined the local fighters guild and though it taken many tries they had eventually seen his skill and potential and now relied upon him for ‘special missions’ that were of the upmost importance!

 

Sometimes these ‘special missions’ seemed strangely simple and easy but that must have been because of how suited he was to the guild.

 

Despite his achievements with his adventurer friends and the local fighters guild he was still the same apple farmer he had always been at heart and he never really liked traveling too far away from home anyway. Despite the potential his friends saw in him there was nothing he loved more than his apples and he could even apply his skill there.

 

Daran stared at his newly regrown apple farm with pride; his apple farm had always been his pride but now it was special because he had over come so many adversities for this moment. A little while ago his apple farm had tragically burned to the ground, one minute he had been talking to his adventurer friends and their new elven addition and the next moment he had woken up to find his farm destroyed and his apple and cider supplies stolen.

 

To this day he is not completely sure what exactly happened, his adventurer friends had told him every thing was fine when they left him after he had mysteriously fallen asleep though the young elf that had joined them did seem to be acting strange. Perhaps he was imagining it though looking for someone to blame with the true culprit free; the fiend had left him one untouched apple tree and a few apples as if to mock him.

 

The joke was on the culprit though because that single apple tree was now the strongest tree in his farm and had helped to regrow an entire orchard. Daran’s apple farm was his pride and joy but he loved that apple tree as a mother might love her child.

 

He’d faced and overcome so much adversity with that tree, business had been hard with only one tree left growing but through his hard work and spending his savings on some magical assistance to induce faster growing his apple farm had returned to its former glory, no better than its former glory!

 

It would be a story to tell his future family one day and he hoped as a strange wave of doziness overcame him that the tree that had survived the fire with him would forever stand tall on his farm for ages to come.

 

* * *

 

 

“Refvian I swear to Oghma if you miss the literally unconscious enemy again I will waste my lightning bolt scroll on you!” the young elf yelled at the blue dragon born monk before pausing and clarifying “by which I mean I’ll shoot you with lightning, I just wanted to make that clear!”

 

Pock Folkor rolled her eyes as the elven wizard let out an indignant yell as Refvian missed another hit on the sleeping enemy but noted the suspicious lack of the promised lightning.

 

The forest gnome had been gathering information and earning some money from their performances at the usual places, being a bard had it’s perks after all and she did take pride in being the richest in her group of, well she wouldn’t really call them friends more like forced acquaintances but when she came back to her party she found them engaged in a fight.

 

“Mind telling me what’s going on?” Pock asked her gaze locked onto the hiding place of their parties’ half elf rogue.

 

“Don’t give away my hiding spot that’s not cool I’m trying to be stealthy here!” was the only reply she got.

 

“Tell me what happened during the five minutes I left you all alone and then find a new hiding spot then.” She suggested and she heard an indignant huff and a sigh.

 

“So there was like this really pretty girl in this bar right?” The half elf began when the rouge's sister suddenly interrupted with an outraged yell.

 

“She slept with a married woman!” The young elf yelled pointing her glass staff towards the rouges hiding spot.

 

“Hey! She didn’t tell me she was married so not my fault and I don’t even know why the guy ended up being so upset I offered for him to join in!”

 

“You have no idea how disappointed I am with you right now!”

 

“Well you're the only one that was disappoint tonight!” The rouge stated and Pock had spent enough time with the half elf to know she was wriggling her eyebrows suggestively even if she couldn’t see her.

 

“Ugh! This is almost worse than that time you tried to sleep with a member of an undead horde-“ the young wizard stated clearly preparing to enter into a rant and Pock could already feel a headache coming on.

 

“Enough!” The bard yelled silencing the two bickering sisters though she managed to hear the rouge mutter ‘I wasn’t trying to sleep with him just seduce him…’ before the tell-tell sounds of shuffling indicated the half elf had changed hiding spots.

 

The forest gnome rubbed her temples tiredly before directing her gaze to her parties two younger members “you two let this happen?” she asked almost accusingly and the dragonborn began to look sheepish while the elf looked indignant.

 

“Rafvian and I aren’t of drinking age we can’t enter a bar!” the wizard protested sounding more shocked than defensive as if the mere concept was unimaginable.

 

“Aren’t you like 70 something in human years?” Pock asked critically raising an eyebrow, her mouth twitching into a slight smirk because she knew full well human years meant nothing to an elf.

 

“You can’t keep on calling me kid and never calling me by my name and then use human years whenever it’s convenient for you! Aren’t you a gnome? Human years shouldn’t even matter to you-“ at that point Pock tuned out the kids rant and moved in to finish off the unconscious enemy.

 

Once the enemy was taken care of the rest of Pock’s party began to loot the bodies while the gnome took stock of how much experience they might have gotten from that fight and after a few moments the bard decided she might as well share the juicy piece of information she managed to collect while the rest of the group had been off making fools of themselves.

 

“Daran’s finally rebuilt his farm,”

 

The others all froze in their movements and an almost excited gasp escaped the kids mouth, though as soon as it did there were three voices that were suddenly on the young elven wizard yelling “don’t burn it down!”

 

“I wasn’t going to…” the kid muttered falling silent for a few moments before starting to speak again “but theoretically I have learned a new fire spell and I did decide to commit myself to mastering the art of evocation…”

 

“No,” Pock said simply ignoring the slight whimper coming from the kid.

 

“What about this!” the half elf began coming to her sister’s aid “we left one tree last time you could just burn that one down, it’s probably all old now and Daran probably wants to get rid of it anyway” she suggested as the kids eyes seemed to light up excitedly almost as if they were anticipating the dancing flames.

 

“No!”

**Author's Note:**

> A christmas gift to our wonderful Dnd group, Felicity your character get's POV since you were the one that let me join in the first place hope I did her right. Merry Christmas guys can't wait to see what we do in the new year


End file.
